unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Pet/Conversations
The following are Conversations players can have with their Pet. This article includes Spoilers, as dialogues and results from the player answering "Yes." or "No." are also included. __TOC__ =Conversations= Limimin Pet Levels 1-4 Only Min? (Pet learned a special technique! Do you want me to teach it to you?) Min? (Anything nice happen lately?) Min? (Are you off today?) Min? (Are you sleeping well at night? Is everything okay?) Min? (Do you know what's most important to Limimin?) Min? (Do you like Pet?) Min? (Do you like bread?) Min? (Do you think Pet is just a little bug?) Min? (Do you want this pacifier?) Min? (Do you want to be with me forever?) Min? (Do you want to chat with Pet?) Min? (Have you ever been to the Tower of Judgment?) Min? (Hey... Do you like my tail?) Min? (I feel like I've gained a little weight recently... What do you think?) Min? (If you run out of Gold, will you sell Pet...?) Min? (Is Pet helping?) Min? (Is Pet soft and fluffy?) Min? (Is it fun playing with Pet every day?) Min? (Were you looking at Pet just now...?) Min? (Will you feed Pet every day?) Min? (Will you go on a walk with Pet?) Min? (Will you pet Pet?) Min Min? (Do you like Limimin Cookies?) Min! (Pet has had enough!) This dialogue is said by the player's Pet upon having the maximum amount of conversations at a time. Limimin Pet Levels 5 and Above Only ''Pet'' learned a special technique! Do you want me to teach it to you? ...Did you just try to touch my jewel? Anything nice happen lately? Are you off today? Are you sleeping well at night? Is everything okay? Do you know what's most important to Limimin? Do you like Pet? Do you like bread? Do you like Limimin Cookies? Do you think Pet is just a little bug? Do you want to be with me forever? Do you want to chat with Pet? Do you want to touch this jewel? Have you ever been to the Tower of Judgment? Hey... Do you like my tail? I feel like I've gained a little weight recently... What do you think? If you run out of Gold, will you sell Pet...? Is Pet helping? Is Pet soft and fluffy? Is it fun playing with Pet every day? Were you looking at Pet just now...? Min? (Will you feed Pet every day?) Will you go on a walk with Pet? Will you pet Pet? ''Pet'' has had enough! This dialogue is said by the player's Pet upon having the maximum amount of conversations at a time. Kodora Pet Levels 1-9 Only Rawr? (Pet learned a special technique! Do you want me to teach it to you?) Rawr? (Anything nice happen lately?) Rawr? (Do you think Pet is babyish?) Rawr? (Do you want to chat with Pet?) Rawr? (Have you ever been to the Tower of Judgment?) Rawr? (Have you heard of the Jewel of Kodoramin?) Rawr? (Hey... Do you like my tail?) Rawr? (Is Pet soft and fluffy?) Rawr? (Will you go on a walk with Pet?) Rawr? (Will you pet Pet?) Rawr rawr? (Do you like cookies?) Category:Pet